Looks are Decieving
by Angelic-Angel1
Summary: 13 year-old Angelina Nadford enters Hogwarts as a fifth year student. Being friends with Harry is not as easy as it looks, and Angelina begins to wonder if he's the one Voldemort wants. It gets worse when Draco Malfoy starts hitting on her. PLus someone t


Chapter One ~ Angelina Nadford It was a hot typical June day when a snow-white owl fluttered through the second storey window of a huge manor and landed with a soft thump on the four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Hooting indignantly the owl hopped from foot to foot and peered around anxiously for his recipient. "Oh go to hell!" A very pissed off sounding voice came from outside of the door. A second later the door burst open to admit a young girl of thirteen into the room. Her silky black hair stuck out at odd angles and her sapphire eyed flashed with fury. Slamming the door with all her might, the girl seemed to just notice the owl perched on her bed. Striding over she untied the letter from around its legs and gave it a treat before it flew off. Looking at the letter with contempt she jumped on to the bed and tore it open. Sniffing with dislike she scanned the letter with no surprise. She had already known what the letter was going to be about. Dear Miss. Nadford, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. As you know, you will be attending fifth year classes with the rest of the fifteen year olds even though you are thirteen. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then 31st July.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Angelina Nadford's face showed no emotion as she hopped off the bed and hastily wrote a reply. Tying it to her own owl's leg, Angelina's pretty face stared out the window as she thought about the remaining two months she had left. For a split second her face showed her true emotions. Quickly she composed herself and walked out of her room and straight into her sisters. Knocking on the door and not waiting for a reply she barged in. "Hey sis, sorry about that 'go to hell' thing earlier, but can we talk about Hogwarts?" Angelina asked in a sweet voice. Her sister glared at her over her book, but didn't move to make room for her on her bed. "What about Hogwarts?' she asked suspiciously, finally lowering her book. Angelina walked into the room and sat down on one of the many lavish seats her sister had in her room. "Well, I just got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts and I want you to tell me what its like and what subjects can I bludge through?" Angelina asked. "Arithmancy," her sister answered innocently knowing that it was probably the hardest subject of all. Angelina nodded, but was not fooled by the act her sister put on, "Besides only fifth years get to choose subjects, why are you asking me now?" Her sister, Jennifer, wanted to know. "Oh, but I am a fifth year," Angelina said smugly. Her sister's mouth dropped open as she stared at her younger sibling. "But- but, you're, you- can't- but," her sister began many times, before closing her mouth with a snap. Angelina shrugged and grinned evilly at her sister. "So tell me about the professors," Angelina said socially, leaning on her hands and waiting for her sister to reply. *** Pushing the hair out of her face for the thousandth time, Angelina swore under her breath as Madam Malkins fitted her body for school robes. It was stuffy as hell in the small shop and when she finally was finished being fitted for her robes, Angelina was very short on her temper. Grabbing her robes rudely, Angelina muttered her thanks and stomped out of the shop, her baggy T-shirt billowing after her. Out in the sunshine wasn't much better than inside, but at least there was a slight breeze. Spotting an ice-cream shop across the street, Angelina gathered her school things in her arms and crossed the street. Going in, she didn't spot the black-haired boy as she pushed open the door. It opened with a loud thwack as it connected solidly with the boy's head. Angelina jumped back in surprise and stared at the scene in front of her. The black-haired boy was down on the ground rubbing his head vigorously and his ice cream melted on the floor. He lifted his head and glared at her. Green eyes met with sapphire. "Oops, I didn't see you there. Sorry," Angelina muttered. She offered her hand to him and waited as he hurled himself to his feet. "Sorry about that, let me buy you another ice cream," Angelina said, attempting to be nice, as her parents had wanted her to do. "No, it's okay," the boy mumbled as the door opened again and a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes strolled in. Her eyes searched the parlour until they found the black haired boy. Coming over, she stuck her hand out enthusiastically. "I'm Hermione Granger, hi," she said. Angelina shook her gingerly and smiled. "I'm Angelina Nadford," Angelina introduced herself. Looking around, she tried to think of a way of trying to get away from these weirdos as soon as possible. "This is Harry Potter," the girl continued as if Angelina hadn't said anything. Angelina turned back and smiled her most meaningless social smile. Harry looked taken back for a moment, when the new girl didn't gasp or wanted him to show her his scar. In fact she was treating him like a normal person. Being able to read very strong thoughts that concerned her, Angelina just kind of peeked into Harry's brain. Well what did you think? That I'd be falling at your feet and begging you to give me an autograph, because you're famous? Angelina thought bitterly as she glared at Harry. Hermione was about to say something when the door to the ice cream parlour opened for the third time and bashed Hermione in the head. A silver/blond haired boy came in looking quite pleased with himself. Hermione rubbed her head and whipped around, glaring at the new arrival. "Malfoy," Harry hissed, narrowing his eyes in anger. The boy just looked back innocently, ignoring Angelina. Angelina looked from one boy to the other and edged her way away from them. She nearly succeeded when Hermione turned her gaze on her and beckoned for her to stay. The boy called Malfoy turned his attention to her as well and smirked. "Well, well what do we have here?" he asked in a superior tone that immediately irritated the hell out of Angelina. "None of your damn business," she replied coolly, looking the boy in the eye to show that she wasn't afraid of him. "Who do you think you are? Do you know who you are talking to?" he spluttered indignantly. Angelina snorted and glared at him. "Why don't you enlighten me," Angelina said sarcastically. "Well, since you put it so nicely, my name is Draco Malfoy and-" he started before Angelina cut him off. "Do I actually look like I care? You can be a rich, pompous little asshole for all I give," she snapped. The hot weather combined with Hermione's persistent manner was finally making her lose her temper. Draco glared at her and was about to say something when the owner of the shop came over. "Can you kids go into the shop?" he asked irritably. Angelina sighed mentally, but moved inside. "Harry what's taking you so long? Is Herm-" the new boy, a red head, started before seeing Malfoy. The red head narrowed his eyes and was about to say something nasty when Angelina interrupted rudely. "Look I would like to stay here and listen to you bicker all day, but I have things to do and stuff to buy so if you, Draco Malfoy would move out of my way, I'll go and leave you to scream at each other." "Speak for yourself, who's screaming apart form you?" Draco sneered at her. "Are you born this way or just naturally like that?" Angelina snapped at him. Draco raised an eyebrow and sneered again. "Like what?" he asked. "An asshole? Are you like born like that or do you actually go to some school and learn how to be the most selfish, stuck up, jackass the world has ever seen?" she asked him, her anger mounting. She was about to say something more insulting when her mother's voice ran through her head. Darling, I know you don't like making new friends, but can you please not get into a fight at Diagon Alley? Just try, for me. Before Draco could answer, she pushed past him and walked out of the parlour. Well that wasn't bad for my first time with Hogwarts students, Angelina thought as she looked around until she found the bookshop. On her way she thought to herself out loud. The nerve of those idiotic People. Harry Potter my ass, and what about that snobbish blond-haired boy!?" *** As Draco walked out of the ice cream parlour, he thought to himself- "Who was that girl? Her vocabulary of rude words is quite expansive and she looks really pretty. Might be good to get to know her. She could come in handy for the Death eaters." With his head in the clouds Draco wasn't watching where he was going crashing into his father. "What do you think your doing, Draco, I thought you were graceful enough not to crash into things?" Lucius said with an inquiring look. (And the special Malfroy trademark- 'the raised eyebrow') Glaring back at his father Draco replied with a coolly, "I just met this new girl I think she might do very well with us Death eaters. And yes she is a pureblood. She's of the Nadford family." "You idiotic boy the Nadford children may be wizards but they are muggle- born. Mudblood's if you ask me. The Dark Lord will never except her." Replied Lucius just as coolly as his son. "Well be that way then." Draco muttered under his breath. "What was that son?" asked Lucius curiously. "Oh nothing!" came the reply. *** "Geez, that girl was weird, I mean you could almost see that there was an explosion about to take place and then she just walks off. I wonder who she is? What do you think Harry? Harry?" Hermione asked, as she nudged Harry painfully in the ribs for not listening. "Ow! Jesus, Hermione, what's your problem? Anyway I heard you the first time. How am I supposed to know who that bloody girl is?" Harry snapped. "Geez yourself, no need to snap. And you think she's bloody? I thought she looked pretty free of blood if you ask me." Hermione replied sarcastically. "What ever you say Herm, what ever you say." Said Harry with a sigh. "Oh look there's Ron. Hey Ron, over here!" Hermione said excitedly. "Hey, what's up?" Ron greeted back. "Stuff." answered Harry. "Stuff, that's really helpful Harry. Something's on your mind I can tell. Come on you can tell us. We're your Best Friends." Ron said looking concerned and being sarcastic at the same time. "He's probably thinking about that girl." Responded Hermione. "What girl? You mean Harry has a girlfriend? Are you serious? I mean Harry has a girlfriend!? I can't believe it; wait until the whole year hears about this! Does she go to Hogwarts?" Ron questioned, eyes growing wider with excitement. "Quit with the questions. Yes she goes to Hogwarts. No, Harry does not have a girlfriend and the whole year is not going to hear about it. Got that Ronald Weasley? Oh and it was that girl from the ice cream shop." Hermione said quite sternly. "You alright Harry?" Hermione and Ron said in unison "You've stayed silent throughout the whole conversation you know?" Ron added. "Nothing. It's nothing. Can we just talk about something else?" Harry said in an irritated voice. "Sure, let's go to the Quidditch shop and see what's new. OK?" asked Ron. "Sure, why not?" came Harry's reply. "NO way I hate Quidditch, I'll head over to the library. Thankyou very much. See you later." Hermione replied. *** Angelina checked her list once again to make sure that she had gotten everything. Skimming through the list she marked them off. "That's everything," Angelina said out loud. As she entered her room, she began to back her bags before she forgot. (Angelina may have been an organised person, but she usually forgot a lot of things.) After packing, Angelina quietly made her way to the manor's gym. As she entered, she automatically went for the punching bag. Angelina had always liked using the punching bag when she wanted to let off some anger, like right now. While Angelina did that, back at the Malfoy manor Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed thinking about the exact same thing as Harry was-though he never would have known that-Draco was thinking about that girl. Angelina Nadford. There was definitely something strange about that girl. But what? Draco continued to ponder over this Angelina Nadford until he fell into an uneasy sleep. *** Time passed quickly and soon it was the beginning of September as Angelina rushed around the house getting ready to go. "Stop fretting about it. Your going to be fine and no you did not forget anything. Besides you've checked 5 times already." Angelina's mother said calmly, trying to soothe her ruthless daughter. "What ever." Was the only reply from Angelina. "Now Jennifer, how do you get onto the platform again?" asked their father. "How many times to I have to say it". Jennifer said irritably. "You run for the barricade between 9 and 10 and you should then be on platform 9&3/4. Okay?!" "Got that Angelina?" asked her father. "Yeah, yeah, what ever, I'm not stupid you know. I got it the first time." Came the reply "Okay then dear, we'll see you next summer. Also there is no way of getting out of staying over Christmas etc." Angelina's mother said sternly, thinking that this would be an excellent opportunity for her daughter to make friends. Following the instructions, her sister had given her, Angelina began to run for the barricade and soon found her self on the platform, the red steam train, billowing smoke and looking impatient to leave. Slowly and carefully she boarded the Hogwarts express, carrying her trunk with her in ease, as she was quite strong, even though she didn't look it. Angelina chose one of the carriages at the end, making sure it was empty before she entered. Settling down with her owl, Ice. A trolley came around with food; Angelina bought a little bit of everything, feeling ravenous after the long car trip. There were voices at the door before it opened and the famous trio walked in, interrupting Angelina's peace. "Hi, I believe we met at the ice cream parlour?" Hermione said just as enthusiastically as before. "I believe so. You got a problem with that?" Angelina asked cruelly. "Oh no I was just saying hi." Hermione replied hastily. "So are you a first year, cause I've never seen you around, though you do look about 2 years older than usual 11 year olds." Ron questioned. "Well yes and no. You see I'm 13, but I'm going to be a fifth year. And don't ask questions, or I'll be kicking your butt to Timbuktu. Got that?" replied Angelina with a malicious tone. Remembering to be nice, Angelina just realised what she had said. She quickly apologised and asked the trio to join her. Picking up a pumpkin pastry Harry said, "So far all we know about you is that you're 13 but in the fifth year and you hate Malfoy. What makes us think that we can trust you as a friend?" "Well there isn't really that much else to say. I mean you don't ask for someone's life stories when you've just met them do you. Angelina stated. But if you really want to know, I have a bad temper-" Ron snorted, "That much is obvious." "Shut up and don't interrupt, anyway where was I? Oh yes I hate almost everybody, I like fighting and my rude word vocab. is quite vast." Angelina finished looking satisfied. "Now I have a question for you, who the hell is that little rich, pompous, blond-haired asshole?" Angelina asked. "Well that's easy, Malfoy is a little rich, pompous, blond-haired asshole, who thinks highly of himself, hates us, especially me and finally he's father is a death-eater." Harry finished. Speaking of the devil, just at that moment Draco Malfoy walked in. "Well, well what have do we here? Well if it isn't the mudblood Granger, Potty and his sidekick Weasel, the muggle-lover." Draco smirked. Ron was beginning to get up, planning to punch Malfoy's face inside out, but before he could get there, Angelina was up and had kicked Draco squarely in the shins. "Ow! Who the fuck do you think you are?" (And a whole lot of other curses that even impressed Angelina.) Draco cried, rubbing his leg, while the trio were on the ground laughing their heads off. Angelina looked neither pleased nor amused, but instead she matched Malfoy glare for glare with hatred. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Strutting around as if you own the place. You're just a bastard who thinks he can have everything." Angelina said coldly. Then thinking for like the millionth time about what her mother had said Angelina stormed out of the carriage without another word. Getting off at the station, Angelina waved goodbye to her new found friends. "Bye, hope you get into Gryffindor," Hermione called as the trio made their way over to the carriages. Like that's going to happen, thought Angelina sarcastically. She knew that she had the blood of all four founders, but mostly Slytherins. But the worst thing of them all was that the Dark Mark as her birthmark. Maybe if she reasoned with the hat it would put her in Gryffindor. They all got into their boats and slowly made their way to the castle. As they approached the castle all the first years except Angelina gasped. They drew nearer to the doors, which were opened by a stern looking woman. Angelina already knew that this was Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall explained about the sorting ceremony and putting on the hat. The first years all looked nervous as they entered the Great Hall. They all gasped in amazement. Even Angelina was impressed at how magical it looked. Professor McGonagall took out a long list and began to read names from it. Austry, Bob became the first Hufflepuff. And the list went on and on and Angelina was beginning to get impatient. Dratas, Sarah became a Slytherin. When all the first years were sorted into their houses, McGonagall announced Angelina and beckoned for her to go to the stool. Angelina took a deep breath and slowly moved forward placing the hat on her head, it fell over her eyes and all she could see was black. Ah yes I see it's another Nadford, said a tiny voice in her head. But you seem very different to your sister. You are a very special one. You have the blood of all four founders, but mostly Slytherins. Your smartness from Ravenclaw, your strength from Gryffindor, your kindness from Hufflepuff and finally your evilness and cunning from Slytherin. You would do very well in Slytherin- "No," Angelina interrupted. "I don't want to be in Slytherin." Slytherin will lead you to greatness ad power whether it is good or evil. "I don't care about power and I find that I will do better greatness in another house." Angelina replied. Well if your sure then you'd better be GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted. There was a cheer from the Gryffindor table as Angelina made her way over and took the seat next to Hermione. "Well that took a long time; it was like you were reasoning with it to put you in another house." Hermione said. Unfortunately that was exactly what I was doing, thought Angelina bitterly. The usual feast and speech by Professor Dumbledore was done and soon it was time for everyone to go to bed. Angelina was to share a dormitory with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati in the Fifth year dormitories. Angelina fell into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. *** The next morning at breakfast the usual flock of owls fluttered into the Great Hall. A snowy owl dropped two letters into Angelina's lap. The first was from her parents, which she put in her book bag for later. The other was a letter asking Angelina which subjects she wanted to choose. After a little help from her friends, in the end Angelina chose to do Arithmancy (which sounded like something she would like), Divination (to improve her control over her premonitions), Ancient runes and many other subjects. After breakfast Angelina made her way to the dungeons for her first lesson, which was potions with the Slytherins. Angelina took a seat, while many of the students began to file into the class. When everyone had taken a seat, Snape greeted his class bitterly. "Weasley, what is Veritaserum?" Snape asked, sneering at the Gryffindors. "Um...... It's......" Ron began. It's a truth potion it makes you tell the truth. Said a little voice inside of Ron's head. "Uh, it's a truth potion it makes you tell the truth." Ron repeated. The voice had sounded suspiciously like Angelina's voice. He looked over at her but she was looking straight ahead. Angelina was very pleased with herself. She had helped a fellow friend, even though she wasn't meant to use her telepathy. Oh well, she thought to herself. "Now I am going to put you into pairs and you are going to make the potion, then I will choose a pair to demonstrate." Snape retorted, smirking at the Slytherins. Snape began to pair everyone up until there were only two students left. "Ah, yes the new student," Snape sneered. "You will be working with Mr Malfoy." "But that's not fair Professor-" Angelina began. "There will be no 'buts' in this classroom, ten points from Gryffindor," Snape interrupted rudely. "Well, I'm not going to work with this fu-" Angelina stopped in mid- sentence realising what she was going to say. "What was that Miss Nadford?" Snape asked, while Malfoy snickered. "Nothing Professor." Angelina muttered. She picked up her bag and walked over to Draco's table, setting it down on the ground with a very undignified thump. "Well get on with it I don't have all day." Malfoy smirked. "What do you mean get on with it? You have to get off your pimply little ass and help too," Angelina snapped back. "Fine then, I'll pass you the ingredients and you do the potion," Malfoy said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Whatever," Angelina replied with a sigh. As the two worked, both thought of most painful ways to kill each other. They finished the potion without any more out bursts or arguments. Finally everyone was finished. "Now that everyone is finished, Miss Nadford and Mr Malfoy would demonstrate their potion," Snape said it as a statement not a question. They moved towards the front of the room. "Miss Nadford you will take the potion and Mr Malfoy you will be able to ask any question you wish." Snape said. Angelina dreaded what Malfoy was going to ask as she slowly and warily took the potion. She swallowed it in one big gulp. She felt the potion spread through her body and her brain numb. Meanwhile Draco was trying to think of a question that would embarrass Angelina the most. Then he had the perfect question. Malfoy smirked. "Okay I got one. What is your most terrible and darkest secret?" To be continued... 


End file.
